Denying The Truth
by Dramione Scorose
Summary: A Scorose story. Rose Weasley is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She, along with her friends and family, have a year filled with happiness, joy, sadness, drama, betrayal and of course, occasional angst. Her fear of losing her best friend might be the only thing standing in her way of true and lasting happiness. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! I know this not written in the style of Harry Potter, I have my own style of writing, But the facts from HP would not differ. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 1_

I walk into Transfiguration and plopped down in my usual seat at the front. I was up all night doing my assignments for all my subjects. As per usual, I have already finished all my assignments, even the ones due next week. The thing is, although I'm not as uptight as my mother, I definitely have her gift of making bad first impressions, so I don't have many friends to be with after class. Not that I don't like the work. I do. It occupies my time, and takes my mind off whatever was bothering me at the moment.

Despite my inherited abnormality with first impressions, the blonde that stumbled into the compartment that Albus and I occupied was too out-going to be bothered by my bad impression. In fact, he seemed to take to us immediately, especially Albus.

Although I initially had doubts about him, considering what Dad had said to me at King's Cross, I took to him soon enough, as does everyone he meets. Albus, of course, being similar to him, immediately made many friends and became very popular with the female population in our house, as well as the other houses as well. However, I didn't have that sort of luck with people.

James had even teased me about having a disorder called Autism. I looked it up, and it describes a person who is socially awkward and impaired. Okay, it doesn't really say that exactly, but more or less. But I didn't find this very funny at all, and I told James about the book I found on Autism, and how it describes how much it affects one's life. James just looked at me like I was crazy, and then turned back to discuss with Fred about their latest prank.

So, even though I am not very good at first impressions, the happy blonde still took a liking to me. He had just opened the door to our compartment, when the train lurched, and he stumbled into the small space. He had straightened his robes, looked up at the six curious faces, and said brightly,

"Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And I know who you all are."

And promptly made himself at home between Fred and Roxanne.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. No flamers please.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! I know this not written in the style of Harry Potter, I have my own style of writing, but the facts from HP would not differ. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 2_

The thing about Scorpius is that he was never afraid to say, or do anything. I guess that's part of his charm, along with the fact that he is always happy and preppy. Did I just think _charm_ about _Scorpius Malfoy? _Merlin. He's my best friend. Well, he does have a sort of magnetism around him that automatically draws people in. Like they can't help but like him. I guess I'm in that category too. Girls claim that Albus has that same magnetism too, but I just don't see it. Okay, so maybe because he's my cousin, and I like him already. And it would be completely gross if I _did_ notice it.

The sudden sound of the scraping chair on my right jolted me from memory lane. A pair of smiling grey eyes looked down at me, and Scorpius Malfoy's mouth curled into a grin, showing a dimple on his left cheek. "Hi, Rosie."

"Hi, Scorp."

"Early arrival as usual, I see," he said, dropping his book bag on the stone floor next to his desk.

I only grunted in reply.

"Aw, lighten up, Rosie," Scorpius said, laughing and poking me in the side.

I jerked away as if I'd been electrocuted. He knew I was crazy sensitive, of course. That's why he'd done it.

"Long night," I said, putting my arm on my book, and resting my chin on my arm.

"You've really got to stop doing all your work right after you get assigned them."

Of course, _he'd_ think that. He doesn't need to study as hard as I do, and yet, he gets impeccable grades.

"The N.E.W.T.s are coming sooner than you think, Scorp!" I said, sitting up, and throwing my hands up in desperate attempt to make him understand. "It might SEEM we have a lot of time, but we don't. No, we don't. You need a plan –"

Scorpius just surveyed me with an amused expression on his face.

The chair on my left was being pulled back, as Albus cut me off, "Is Rose being passionate about school, AGAIN?"

I glared at Albus. His grades weren't as good as Scorpius' but were good enough to not get him in trouble with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Rose, you have to calm down," Albus said, dropping his book bag on the floor, not unlike the way Scorpius had. "The school year has just started."

"Yes!" I cried. "We've already wasted sixth year. And how long is it till the holidays? And then it's the holidays, so you won't study. And then when school resumes, it's 'I'm still in holiday mode.' You guys have got to start working hard!" My chest was heaving after saying all that without taking a breath in between.

But the admittedly short speech didn't have the desired effect on the two of them. They just shared an amused glance and burst out laughing.

I stared at them in dismay.

"I'm serious!" I said, smacking Albus on the arm.

"Rose, really, we love you, but you have GOT to relax, and stop that jittery thing," Albus said, his laughter dying down.

"What jittery thing?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"What you're doing now," he nodded towards my feet. "And you crack your knuckles."

I looked down, and saw that I was clapping my shoes together unconsciously. I paused, mid clap, and crossed my legs to prevent myself the urge to start again.

"And that," Scorpius said, pointing to my hand, which was twirling my quill impatiently.

I hastily put my quill down.

"Oh, and you sometimes try to chew your hair off when you're thinking," Albus added. "Like a jittery squirrel trying to –"

"Okay, I get it!" I said, putting my hand up.

Albus smirked at Scorpius, and he grinned back.

"So I've got some bad habits when I'm impatient," I breathed slowly through my nose to continue calmly, and turned my assault on Albus, "But everyone has them. YOU, Albus, won't stop ruffling your hair."

"Hey!" He cried, "I do not!"

"You told me once that you wanted it to look like you just got off your broom –," Scorpius started, with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up, Scorp!" Albus said, turning red, and trying to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"You said girls like your hair like that," said Scorpius throwing Albus' smirk back at him.

I couldn't help laughing. It was just _so_ like Albus to do that. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. He ruffled his hair whenever there were pretty girls – at least what Albus and Scorpius considered pretty – around.

"Don't just single me out! What about Scorp?"

I turned to look at Scorpius who didn't look worried at all what 'bad habits' I was going to say about him. He just smiled that smile that had all the girls falling at his feet. I stared at him, and the strange thing was, nothing came to mind. Albus, taking my silence as Scorpius having no faults, snorted.

"You can't be serious, Rose," he said when Scorpius threw him a triumphant smile.

"Well," I blurted out, cutting Albus off, "He does have a habit of… dating around."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! I know this not written in the style of Harry Potter, I have my own style of writing, but the facts from HP would not differ. So, here goes!

*thanks for the follows!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 3_

Albus and Scorpius stare at me, dumbfounded.

I understand their shock, I guess. I mean, I've always steered clear of talking about Scorpius' many girlfriends. If they started talking about his current girlfriend, or past girlfriends, I would excuse myself if I couldn't change the subject. They knew my distaste for Scorpius' hobby, and I never bring it up, and pretend that that part of Scorpius' life didn't exist at all. Albus, before he started dating Alice Longbottom II, was exactly like Scorpius, a different girlfriend every other week, though they both have a strict rule against not cheating on their current girlfriends. They quickly get bored with these girls, of course, and move onto their next 'conquest,' as I call it. Albus, being his usual arrogant self, said that each of the girls 'have a special place in his heart,' which is ridiculous because he can't even keep count of them. However much he and Scorpius are alike, he doesn't seem to think that Scorpius cared at all about his past girlfriends. He had named them Malminions. That's quite degrading, in my opinion. Considering some of them are quite intelligent, and are not a total ditz. But, most of them are, I have to say. Ringing true to it's name, all the past girlfriends of Scorpius' would go back to him in a heartbeat. I am, of course, disgusted by Scorpius' choice of hobby. But who am I to judge? My idea of a perfect afternoon is to get my assignments done so I can curl up with a good book and hot chocolate, wearing one of Dad's old shirts and sweatpants. Preferably if it was raining outside as well. So I strictly never discuss Scorpius' Malminions – I mean past girlfriends – with them. Until now, apparently.

So, it was really quite out of character for me to bring up Scorpius' many conquests.

Albus broke the silence first, "You never discuss the Malminions with us."

On the word, 'Malminions,' Scorpius gave a smack to the back of Albus' head. He didn't like the name much either.

"Just stating a fact," I shrugged nonchalantly, picking up my quill and started twirling it again.

Albus opened his undeniably big mouth to retort when Professor McGonagall walked in. She had her usual 'No-Trouble-In-My-Class-Or-You-Will-Be-In-Detentio n-Faster-Than-You-Can-Say-Quidditch' face on.

"We'll pick this up later," Albus whisper-shouted at me, using that 'big brother' voice he likes to use with me although we're the same age.

I had no idea how I'd fend off Albus' questions later. I might be doing swell academically, but my social skills are just not up to scratch. How can I explain why I brought up the Malminions? I didn't know the answer myself. I hated the way they talked about those girls. I didn't want to start discussing them like Roxanne occasionally does when a girl annoys her about talking them up to Scorpius.

Albus shot me suspicious looks all through class, and Scorpius had glanced curiously at me a few times, like he was figuring out what I was thinking, while I pretended to concentrate really hard to master the wand movement Professor McGonagall was showing us. Good luck. _I _didn't know what I was thinking.

I tried to make a quick escape when class was over. No such luck. Albus cornered me when I tried to get lost in a crowd, and pulled me into an empty classroom. I sighed, and took a seat. He remained standing, looking at me strangely.

"Rose. Is something wrong?" He sounded serious. He was rarely serious. And when he is, you know something was definitely wrong. Usually with him.

"No," I said, surprised. "Why?"

"Well," Albus seems to be thinking carefully how he should proceed. Which is out of character for him, because he just says whatever he wants to, like Scorpius. "For the last six years, you have always avoided talking about Scorpius' love life. It's like that part of his life doesn't even exist. And you're his best friend."

"Um," I said, not sure what to say. This was serious. He didn't even say Malminions. "I don't know. I guess it was the first flaw of his that I thought of."

Which isn't entirely a lie. His love life was always on the edge of my mind, like an annoying fly that you can't ignore, but you can't get rid of either. It was the first thing I thought of when I was under pressure for thinking Scorpius has no flaws.

"But –"

I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say that I have never said anything about Scorpius' love life under any circumstances.

"Al," I said tiredly. "Thanks for looking out for me. Really. But I'm fine. I feel fine."

Albus had that strange look again, but he sighed in defeat. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I assured him. And at that time, I really did think I was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. No flamers please.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! I know this not written in the style of Harry Potter, I have my own style of writing, but the facts from HP would not differ. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

Lucretia Black is an actual character in HP. She was born in 1925 and later married Ignatius Prewett. I carried on the family tree of hers, and she had a daughter in 1950, who had a daughter in 1980 who married into the Brown family, and had Lucretia Brown in 2006. Her family is one of the very few remaining pureblood families.

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 4_

"Hey, Rose."

I looked up, annoyed, to see who had interrupted me from rearranging my dinner into a work of art. I came face to face with Lucretia Brown. Her luscious black hair fell in soft curls to her waist. Her equally dark eyes were lined with thick black lashes. She had a nose that was straight, high cheekbones, and small pouty lips – that Albus claimed 'tasted' awesome. I had gagged and ran out of the room with laughter following me up to my dormitory – that would've been described as aristocratic features by my Aunt Fleur. On the first day of first year, she had excitedly told everyone who would listen that she was named after her great-grandmother, Lucretia Black. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in our year.

"Oh, hi, Lucretia."

She squeezed in between me and Alice, who shot her an annoyed glance. Lucretia, had, after all, sucked face with her boyfriend before, on a daily basis, so I guess I see why she was on guard. But if she's on guard whenever one of Albus' past girlfriends were near, then she better be all the time. Albus has dated more girls than I would like to count. But maybe it's only Lucretia. She does have that dazzling effect on guys.

"Lucre. You're friends with Scorpius, right?"

I sighed, annoyed. "I can't talk you up to Scorp, Lucre."

Lucretia straightened defensively. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Anyone who's not related to me, not a family friend," Alice shot me a hurt look at this. "and not Scorp, does not come up to me randomly and want to be best friends."

Okay, so I guess that was a little mean. But I am SO sick of girls getting close to me so they can get to Scorpius or Albus. So, basically, all the girls at Hogwarts want to be my BFF.

She didn't even deny she was kissing up to me. "Oh, Rose," Lucretia cried, clinging to my arm. I was amused to see she was trying her technique she uses on boys she likes on me. "Please. I really like him. Like REALLY. I'm not only saying that because he's totally hot."

I cringed inwardly. They all claim that they don't just like Scorpius because he's 'totally hot' – excuse me a moment while I barf – but I've found out long ago that that is not true. When I refused girls in the past, they go to Albus. And when Scorpius dumps them, and he will, very soon, they don't grieve very long. Oh, sure, they try everything to get him back. But none of them truly likes him, or they won't try some totally wacked out plans I've seen them use to try and get Scorpius back. And, as Albus says, Scorpius NEVER goes back for 'seconds.'

"Lucre," I said, trying to reason with her. "If you really _do_ like him, I don't think it's a good idea to go after him."

"I know about his reputation," Lucretia said eagerly. "But he won't dump me. He'll love me. He will."

My stomach twisted at her determined expression. I ignored the discomfort. I started to tell her that every girl already _did_ try their best to make him love them, and still failed, and miserably, I might add. But Alice beat me to it.

"Albus dumped _you_," she muttered under her breath.

I didn't mention that the only reason Albus dumped Lucretia was that he finally had the guts to tell Alice, the love of his life, he loved her.

Lucretia turned to glare at Alice. Alice pretended to be totally engrossed in feeding Albus a grape.

"And you're eating my leftovers," Lucretia smiled jeeringly.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Leave our table."

She said this calmly enough. But I wasn't fooled. She was mad.

"Gladly," Lucretia said, swinging her shapely legs gracefully over the bench, and got up. "I'll talk to you later, Rose."

We watched her hips sway seductively as she walked back to the Hufflepuff table. She turned to wink at Albus before she sat down. I quickly glanced at Alice. She was fuming, and Albus was patting her thigh reassuringly.

"What was that?"

We turned to look at the blonde sitting across from us.

"When did you get here?" Albus said, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Just now, when we were all admiring Lucretia Brown's performance."

_We._ He said _we._ I realized that she hadn't been winking at Albus, but at Scorpius. Alice seemed to figure the same thing, as she seemed to relax a bit. The annoyingly painful twist in my stomach came back.

"Hey, stop eating out food," Albus complained when Scorpius picked up a pudding cup. "You've got your own supply."

Scorpius ignored Albus and turned to me. "So what did Lucretia want?"

"Um," I said. I didn't want to talk about Scorpius' love life or potential girlfriends. "Nothing much."

I shot a warning glance at Albus.

Scorpius only nodded, while he was still consuming his pudding. Then he looked thoughtful. "Do you think she'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

I felt the twist again. I shoved some potato in my now dry mouth, and tried to swallow it anyway. And ended up having a coughing fit. This was truly embarrassing as Scorpius looked like he was trying VERY hard not to laugh, and Albus didn't even bother, and was guffawing away as Alice pounded me on the back.

"I thought you're going with Alyssa," Albus said pretending he wasn't laughing and spraying pieces of grape everywhere just a second ago, and picked up a pudding cup also.

"I was," Scorpius said, glancing at me.

I knew he was waiting for me to change the subject or leave. But to tell the truth, I was trying really hard not to allow my next cough out, to the amusement of Albus, who was staring at my now, I'm pretty sure, red face.

Scorpius continued. "I broke up with her just now."

"Oh, so that was why I heard a heart-wrenching sob just now," Albus grinned from the top of his pudding cup.

"I've only been with her for a week, and I can't stand her already," Scorpius groaned.

"So, next conquest," I said. But it seemed more like a croak to me. I quickly picked up my goblet and downed the pumpkin juice there.

Three faces stare at me incredulously. I fidgeted uncomfortably under their stares.

"Um," Scorpius said, recovering quickly. "I really just need a date for Hogsmeade next week."

Scorpius hadn't gone to Hogsmeade dateless since… well, since the first Hogsmeade weekend, when he went with me.

"I think Lucretia would be interested," Albus said with his mouth stuffed with pudding.

"Albus!" Alice scolded, handing him a napkin.

"She would?" Scorpius said, perking up.

I finally found that I could leave, as my coughing was dying down, and I did, with haste. However, I didn't have the grace Lucretia had, and hit my leg on the bench when I tried to swing them out from under the table.

"Ow," I said unconsciously.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Madam Promfrey's," I said feeling my own forehead. "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Yeah, it's called clumsiness," Albus laughed. "Maybe she can give you a cough drop to cure that cough too."

I gave Albus a sarcastic glare, and trudged clumsily out of the Great Hall. Surprisingly, I felt fine once I left the Great Hall, so I decided to go to the library to practice my Transfiguration wand work instead. I was halfway up the stairs when someone caught my wrist. I looked down at the pale hand, and then looked up at the owner. I felt the now familiar twist again. Okay, so maybe I wasn't fine.

"Rosie, I said I'll take you," Scorpius said, letting go.

"I'm going to the library actually," I said, as I started walking. "I feel fine now."

I'm not really lying to him. I _was_ fine, and now I'm not again.

_Okay_, I'm lying. And I have no idea why I would. Why not just tell him that he makes me sick? And gives me coughing fits? Oh, that's right, because every guy wants to hear that they make their best friend sick. Not.

"Oh," Scorpius said, falling into step with me. "So, that was just a ploy to avoid talking about girls with me."

I didn't know what to say. _One time_, I mention his love life, and suddenly he thinks it's okay to discuss it with me. Um, not even. I still hate talking about the Malminions with him, or with anyone else, for that mattered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Scorpius said, shoving his hands into his robes pocket. "Okay then. I'll see you later."

"Wait!"

I didn't know why I stopped him. Jeez. I don't know much these days. Except that Albus needs a haircut, and to stop pretending he needs glasses, like Uncle Harry.

Scorpius turned from walking away from me. "What?"

I hesitated. When Scorpius doesn't tell me where he's going, he's usually going to meet his current girlfriend. But he is, as of tonight, having a rare moment of being single. And yes, moment. It usually doesn't take him more than a day to find his next conquest.

"Do you want to come with me anyway?"

He didn't hesitate. "I'll go get my books."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. No flamers please.

Oh, btw, I have a HP fan page on Facebook Scorose777 Go like it! We're having an admin contest!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! And sorry for not updating sooner, but my inspiration comes in spurts, and when I don't have inspiration, my work tends to lack humor, is all angsty(I know that's not a word, but you know what I mean.), and my sentences get jumbled, and it sounds stupid. So I don't want to post a chapter that has all the characteristics of the characters I built up to be gone, just because I can't wait to put up the next chapter. I also don't want the humor I built up from Rose's narration to be gone, just because I didn't have inspiration at the moment, and getting all of you depressed so early in the story. Maybe a dozen chapters later :) I know this is not written in the style of Harry Potter, I have my own style of writing, but the facts from HP would not differ.

There are quite a few references to the muggle world in this chapter, and just remember that Hermione is muggle-born, and that it's been a long time since the last HP book, and there aren't many pureblood families remaining. There are mostly half bloods and muggle-borns in Hogwarts now, with the occasional few purebloods like Lucretia Brown and Scorpius. So the wizarding world and the muggle world has kind of merged at Hogwarts, and the technology used in the muggle world can now be used at Hogwarts, because things like cell phones and laptops are now operated not by electricity, but magic, like the radio the Trio listens to in DH.

So, here goes!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 5_

The cool breeze of the afternoon felt like caress through my unruly red hair. I sat under the beech tree, reading my copy of _Advanced Potions Making._

"Rose! ROSE!"

Once again, I was disturbed from my task. I sighed, and closed my book with a snap. I forced a smile as I looked up at Lucretia, who appeared to have ran a mile. Despite her panting, her hair was as perfect as ever, her robes billowing lightly in the wind, and her face was not shining like a glazed doughnut like mine does whenever I've been running.

"Rose," she said, sitting down beside me, and smoothing her robes as she does. "Rose, did you have a chance to talk to Scorpius yet?"

Okay, so maybe it was wrong of me to be avoiding her. And I've managed to, for the last five days. But she was not a bad person, and Scorpius was just bad news for everyone. Or, every girl, to be exact. Except me, apparently. Even Roxanne, Alice and Molly had, at some point or another, been totally in love with Scorpius. Not that I can blame them. I mean, if you like the tall, pale, lean, but muscular in all the right places, and the hypnotic eyes type, then Scorpius is totally your guy. Not to say that he's mine. He's not.

"Lucretia, I…" how do you tell someone you're not very good friends with that you can't be their wingman because they're just going to get their heart broken? If they actually like the guy, I mean. Which I seriously doubt, in Lucretia's case. "I can't. I don't think I should be the one to help you."

That _is_ the truth. I'm not the right one to help her. I just don't have to mention that I don't think anyone would be the right person to help her.

Lucretia's hopeful expression turned to one of disappointment. "Why not? I can't possibly ask Albus. Longbottom will bite my head off!" She accompanied this statement with a touch to her perfect head. "And I'm quite fond of this head."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at her last comment. I couldn't tell if she was joking or that she _actually_ meant it.

Though I have to say, I do agree. About Alice, I mean. I know Alice's temper is horrifying when she chooses to unleash it. And Lucretia might have acted nonchalant about it, but it was apparent now that she was affected by it.

I smiled. "Lucretia, what you've heard about Scorpius," I paused at this. Should I tell her? She claims to really like him. Even if she doesn't, it's still a blow to someone's self esteem to get dumped. Especially someone like Lucretia. She's already been dumped by Albus, and she's lost some of that courage I saw when she was chasing after him. I mean, she didn't get someone to do the talking for her when she was chasing Albus. She deserves to know the truth. "Most of it is true. The crazy ones like how he took Willow Parkinson to France, and then dumped her there was a rumor. But the others… I'm afraid, are quite true."

I know I sounded dramatic. But it's the truth.

_Fine,_ I might have overdone it on the delivery of it, but I didn't lie to her.

"I _know_," a flicker of annoyance passed through her delicate features, and then it was gone, replaced by fierce confidence. "But that dating around thing he does will stop once he gets to know me."

"It won't, Lucretia. Trust me. Do you _know_ how many girls claim to be able to change him? They all failed."

"But," Lucretia's lower lip was now trembling. "I'm _me_."

I nearly scoffed out loud. "_Yes_, Lucretia, you are you. But –" I almost said _beauty isn't everything_, but managed to catch myself at the last minute. "I'm still not the right person to help you."

"There is no 'right person,' Rose!" Lucretia said, her eyes very wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "There's only one person! You!"

Gosh. And I thought I was dramatic. Lucretia looks like she's acting in her own little personal play. She must practice all her facial expressions in the mirror before using them in public. How else can someone look so good when they're freaking out about something stupid, like a red headed social reject refusing to help you with your boy troubles?

Now, how can I get Lucretia to leave me in peace without sounding like the total bitch I sound like in my head? Okay, I never think of myself as a liar. But occasionally, one really needs to tell a few lies to avoid a blowup. But, if Lucretia's the blowup, I bet flowers and attractiveness explodes from her, like something you would see in a manga, or a comic book. Her hair would be blowing in the wind all sexy, she would have that 'look' in her eyes that's supposed to be sexy too, and she's going to be one of those villains that all the boys have a crush on. Like Catwoman. You know, with the saucy outfit and all.

"Lucretia –"

"Rosie!"

Thank Merlin. There's only one person who calls me Rosie, and for once, I'm glad he does.

"Oh my!" Lucretia seized my arm painfully. She whispers hurriedly as Scorpius approaches, "Please, Rose. Please. I'll give you a makeover."

She didn't even ask it. She just stated it like no one would refuse a makeover from _her._

That was it.

"No," I said, yanking my arm from her, and grabbed my copy of _Advanced Potions Making_, and stuffed it in my book bag. "I don't want a makeover."

"Why not? You need it," She made a face as she fingered a lock of my hair. "Maybe a different colour."

I cocked my head and pressed my lips together. Was she really not getting that she offended me?

"Lucretia," I said loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm not helping you. Okay?" I sounded out each word carefully.

Lucretia looked pissed. I guess she didn't practice this expression in the mirror, because it almost made her look unattractive. Almost.

"Fine," She said in a voice I've never heard her use. She stood up, and flounced away, making sure she put on a good show as Scorpius took her spot, staring after her.

This made me jerk my bag roughly from the spot where it was weighing the grass down, and stand up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked, without taking his eyes off Lucretia's retreating – and admittedly attractive – back.

"Why not ask Lucretia that," I grumbled.

Why was I being a grouch? It's not like I'm jealous that Lucretia attracts so much male attention. I mean, she always does. And it's never bothered me before. Okay, so I don't have shiny black hair that always seem like it was just blown out. But my hair is fine. Normally. On some days. Like today, for an instance. It's acting normal for once, and curls down in spirals. So it's a little messy from the trunk of the beech tree I was sitting against. But it's still decent. I'm guessing. And I'm not ugly. I mean, Mom and Dad always tells me I'm pretty, and that I look just like my Mom when she was my age, except that I have hair redder than Dad's. Okay, so they're my parents. They have a duty to tell me I look nice. I mean, no one else has called me pretty. So I can only assume I look about average. Except Hugo always says I have huge buggy out eyes. So I try not to widen them too much, or raise my eyebrows when I'm surprised. Not that I always remember. When I forget, Scorpius just stares at me in this weird way until I lower my eyelids slightly, to make my eyes look less like it's going to fall out of its sockets or something.

"What?" Scorpius' head snaps back to look at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled, horrified that I was jealous of something as shallow as how another girl looks.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius calls after me as I start to walk away from him.

"To the kitchens. I need some hot chocolate."

"Wait, I need some too," Scorpius said, jogging up to me. "Okay, maybe not hot chocolate, but I need a sandwich or something. I'm starving."

Scorpius grins at me, and I'm momentarily dazed. What's wrong with me? It must be the setting sun that was throwing his features into high relief, the five o'clock shadow dusting his jaw, and making him look more handsome than he already is.

"Rosie?"

I blinked, and snapped out of the dream-like stance of this scene.

Scorpius was looking at me with a curious and slightly amused expression.

"Let's go," I said, trying unsuccessfully to hide my flaming face, and hurried ahead.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. No flamers please.

Oh, btw, I have a HP fan page on Facebook Scorose777 Go like it! We're having an admin contest!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hi, thanks for clicking on my story! Sorry for not updating sooner! But this chapter is a bit longer than the others. There's a reference to _Christina Aguilera_ in this chapter, and the music video Rose is talking about is _My Body_.

And also, THANK YOU for the reviews from KTDOTC and whatapileofshit10! It means sooo much to me that you enjoyed reading my work! I didn't share my story with my friends and family, because they would say it is good for the wrong reasons. I wanted my work to be judged for real. It means so much that you guys liked it.

So, here goes!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

_Denying The Truth_

_Chapter 6_

"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't keep taking advantage of being so close to the kitchens," I said, as me and Scorpius climbed out of the portrait from the kitchens.

"That's an understatement," Scorpius said, taking a bite of one of the handful of sandwiches the elves had eagerly made for him.

We stopped, and I closed the portrait. I handed my mug of hot chocolate to Scorpius and walked up to the lamp next to the portrait, reached up, and pulled it like a lever, until the lamp was horizontal, the tip of it pointing out, almost touching the top of my head. The portrait of the bowl of fruit shifted, and moved in slightly, leaving a sort of doorframe. A marble slab slid down noisily from the space the portrait left when it caved. Dust rose from the ground where the marble and stone floor made contact, and I moved back.

Scorpius took a sip from my mug as I proceeded to brandish my wand from my robes, and tapped the marble twice near my head, once on my left, and three times on my right. A groaning sound is heard from the door, as a vertical strip on the right of the door hollowed out.

Scorpius then handed me my mug and his sandwiches, which I took, and I turned to watch him grunt as he tried to slide the marble slab out of the way. He finally succeeded, but the doorway only opened enough that we could slip in. I do so, and Scorpius slipped in behind me. The marble slab slid back into place.

"I wish it would open by itself too," Scorpius grumbled as we turned to face the small space, which then dropped to a staircase. Lamps beside us that was not lit before flared brightly when they felt our presence.

We walked down the stone steps, and entered a brightly lit common room. Vertical strips of red and green is the colour the wallpaper transformed into when we moved in. The common room was spacious, but not as big as the common room in Gryffindor Tower. The room was slightly rectangular, with a red and green couch against the left wall, and a big traditional square window looming behind. Red and green curtains hung from the window. A sleek television on a long rectangle cupboard faced the couch. Incredibly, the cupboard is not a vacant space to put things in, but a fireplace with no chimney. Behind it, a fairly large wooden dining table stood with two chairs, one red, and the other green. Next to the couch is an old, but comfortable brown rocking chair. Between the couch and T.V., a long wooden coffee table is piled high with books and used cups and plates. Facing the stairs that we just descended, were another set of stairs, these ones more modern, and are made of carpeted wood instead of stone, that leads to our rooms. Two portraits of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor originally hung above the stairs, but we took them down, due to the fact that they wouldn't stop arguing and calling each other rude names, like 'stupid git,' or 'stupid wanker.' So, basically, it's either stupid this or stupid that. You would've thought that legends like them would have better comebacks. But obviously not. And beside the staircase, facing the couch and T.V. is a rather large and old bookcase and filled with equally old and thick leather bound books. A door opens next to the table beside the stone steps into a small kitchen of our own.

We do have some privileges as Head Boy and Head Girl. And it's quite nice, when Scorpius doesn't take advantage of the fact that we practically have the same entrance as the kitchens. Not that I can talk him out of it. Taking advantage of it, I mean. I've tried numerous times, only to find him in front of the T.V. with a plate of chicken or something, that night. And the fact that we have our own bathrooms just makes avoiding judgmental people like Lucretia Brown easier. Not everyone can wake up with perfect hair like her. Not to say that Scorpius judges me. I mean, I don't think he does, since he's never said anything. Not in the morning, anyway. It may be due to the fact that he's not even fully awake yet. _He_, obviously, has perfectly tousled hair, in the morning. Something Lucretia would call 'totally sexy.' Shudder.

He's seen me with crazy hair and a grouchy face tons of times when he pounds on my door in the morning because he can't seem to find his copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_, or he ran out of toothpaste. So it must be because he wasn't fully awake yet, and sometimes forgot to put on a shirt when he comes to find me. And when that happens, I briefly understand why girls are so drawn to him. I mean, Scorpius is fit. I don't think he's particularly sporty, except for playing Quidditch. He usually just lazes about in front of the T.V. or goes and sticks his tongue down the throat of lucky girl of the week. Can't say that I think that requires a lot of effort. Not that I know. So it was a surprise the first time he came knocking without a shirt. It was totally embarrassing. I had frozen, and stared at his torso. He asked me something, but I didn't notice until he waved his toothbrush in front of my face. And that's not even the most embarrassing part. He'd asked me again if he could borrow some toothpaste, but I just blurted out, "You're not wearing a shirt." I know. It definitely goes on my list of Most Embarrassing Moments. He, however, just looked down at himself, ran a hand through his already messy hair, making it messier, frowned a bit, and asked me again if he could borrow some toothpaste. I had blushed the moment I stated the obvious, and then I stumbled back into my room to get him toothpaste.

I must've stood there with a glazed look I get when I'm thinking, because Scorpius left me standing at the foot of the stairs, walked over to the coffee table and dropped his sandwiches unceremoniously there, and flopped onto the couch.

"Why do you have to be in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked as he digs around the couch for the remote. "This place always looks like it's Christmas."

"Well, we won't need to decorate if we're throwing a Christmas party," I said, pulling out my wand again, and pointed it at the T.V., and gave it a brief flick.

The T.V. flickered on, and Christina Aguilera blared loudly from it.

"Hey," Scorpius said, pulling his hand from the couch, and gives me a surprised look. "That's a good idea."

"I was kidding," I said, rolling my eyes. "And we're not allowed to tell anyone the location of our common room anyway."

"You told Albus, Roxanne, Molly," Scorpius said, counting off the people with his fingers.

"Okay," I said, as I sat on the rocking chair, and tapped the armrest with my wand. A slow buzzing feeling starts from my lower back. "But they're family. You know, in case someone gets injured or something, they'll know where to find me."

"Why don't they," Scorpius said, taking a bite from one of his sandwiches, "whip out one of those fancy hell phones you all own, and call you?"

I chocked on the hot chocolate I had taken a sip from. "Cell," I said, when I could finally stop trying to prevent hot chocolate from shooting out of my nose.

Scorpius only knows how to work a television because I got tired of helping him work the remote, and forced him to learn how to use it instead.

"What?" Scorpius blinked at me from the couch. He apparently hadn't given a hippogriff's beak that I was probably chocking to my death, and was watching Christina's boobs, as she rolls around on her bed in a skimpy leopard print tank top and purple bra that stuck out of the top, with rapt attention.

"It's _cell_ phone."

Scorpius gave me a look that suggested he thought I was crazy, and turned back to Christina who was now rolling on the couch.

"Aren't you going to study?" I asked, irritated that Scorpius seemed more interested in watching Christina roll around on various surfaces than talking to me.

"Rose, we _just_ came back from our last class," Scorpius said, giving me a generously brief glance.

Right. It _was_ generous of him to give me a glance at all, when Christina is sliding up and down on a wall seductively.

"That was almost two hours ago!" I said, raising my voice slightly, to get Scorpius' attention.

"Rose, if you haven't noticed, it's already fifteen minutes past five, which means everyone is getting ready for dinner."

"So? You rarely go to dinner. Why not use that time to study?"

"Because, Rose. I – hmmm," Scorpius broke off, looking thoughtful. "I was going to say I normally meet up with my girlfriend –"

"You mean the non-existent current one?" I ask innocently.

Scorpius stared at me with a weird expression. And he didn't stop staring even when Christina, in high-def, had got picked up in a car by some random guy, and she had just climbed on top of him and shoved her tongue down his throat. I realized I must have widened my eyes when I pretended to look innocent. I quickly lower my eyelids, and Scorpius blinked, and turned his attention back to Christina.

"Yes. I normally meet up with my current girlfriend," Scorpius said. He turned to give me a questioning look. "Why are you talking about my past girlfriends with me? Don't you hate that topic?"

"I do," I said, picking up one of Scorpius' sandwiches. "But when have you ever listened to me?"

He grinned, and continued, "Well, I don't have a girlfriend now, so I guess I'll just hang here with you."

"Isn't that sweet," I tried to sound sarcastic, but my mouth was stuffed with bread, lettuce, ham, tomato and cheese.

"Do you think Lucretia Brown would say yes if I ask her out?"

I chocked on a piece of lettuce.

"What is with you and chocking today?" Scorpius said as he pulled out his own wand and flicked to another channel. Christina had, apparently, finished killing guys with her sexiness.

"Um, I can't remember anyone turning you down."

"I recall you did," Scorpius said, darting a glance at me, and picked up another sandwich.

I can't believe he remembered that. It was way back when we were in first year. He had bounded up to me, and asked me to be his girlfriend. VERY loudly, I might add. To the amusement of Albus, who was with me. I had turned red, and told him to stop joking around. He had grinned, took my arm and dragged me to dinner.

"I was eleven," I pointed out. "And, I didn't really say no, I just told you to stop joking around."

Why did I say that? That's almost as if I'm begging him to ask me out again. If he actually meant it the first time. Which I seriously doubt. He was in one of his high states when he's consumed too much sugary delights from Honeydukes when he popped the crazy question.

"So, if I wasn't joking around," Scorpius asked, his attention on dissecting the sandwich in his hand. "you would've said yes?"

"I don't know. I was eleven."

"It was still a no," Scorpius said, picking up the used plates and cups. "It was just a gentle no."

I watched as he disappeared into the kitchen.

What was _he_ saying? That he meant to ask me out, and it wasn't because he was hyped up on sugar?

I picked up the remaining cups and plates, and followed him. He was already washing the plates and cups. I had refused to let him just leave them in the sink which he did before. The house elves would come and clean them if it was left in the kitchen sink overnight. Which I have forbidden Scorpius to do. He had grumbled quite a bit.

"But –" I started to ask if he had really consumed a chocolate wand and No Melt Ice Cream – his favourites at the time – when he asked me out.

"Pass the towel."

Thank Merlin interrupted me. I wouldn't know where I would go with it. It would almost seem like I _wanted_ it to be true. That he asked me out, I mean. Which I don't. Why would I? He's like a slightly different version of Albus.

I handed him the towel in silence.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing important," I said quickly. And a little too quickly, because I had noticed Scorpius had stopped drying the plates. I looked up to see him eyeing me suspiciously. I should've known better than to lie to Scorpius. He can always tell when I'm lying. I changed the subject quickly. He doesn't usually press any further when I do. "Do you need help with your studying?"

"No," Scorpius said, resuming his task.

"Oh, yes, I remember what Sluggy calls you," I said smugly. Sluggy is, by the way, what everyone calls Slughorn now, and surprisingly wasn't mad when someone called him that in class by mistake. He was quite pleased that a student had given him a nickname. He was named that by yours truly, because of his sluggishly slow actions. Not that his reaction was any faster when my Dad was in school. My Dad took satisfaction in telling me all the faults of Horace Slughorn. "The –"

"Don't say it," Scorpius warned.

" – AMAZINGLY TALENTED GENIUS BOY – AARGH!" I screamed as Scorpius splashed soapy water on me.

Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Scorpius! You just used that water to wash the dishes!" I yelled as I performed a Drying Charm on myself.

He just grinned at me as he continued towel drying the plates.

"Arrogant, aren't you?" I asked, sliding my hand slowly towards the sink.

"Just enough."

I took the chance that he was distracted thinking of a clever reply to dip my cupped hand into the dirty water, and fling the contents that didn't leak away at Scorpius.

He reflexively blocked the water, but some water still got on his robes front.

"Sneaky, _aren't you_?"

"_Just enough_."

I grinned, picked up my half eaten sandwich, and walked out of the kitchen to the attempted mutters of the Drying Charm.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. No flamers please!

Oh, btw, I have a HP fan page on Facebook wwwdotfacebookdotcom/Scorose777 Go like it! We're having an admin contest!


End file.
